Memories
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: (i know it's set in October and i know that it was published in July i meant to do that so don't fucking start) Who is Karkat Vantas? Even he doesn't know, he lost his memory after getting into a self-caused car crash. But he's trying so hard to remember. Maybe he can figure out things he wants to know. Rated T. Drama/Romance. BC Drama and mystery is gonna be a tie okay?
1. Prolog

_**I was bored. SO I MADE THIS! (dont kill me) I also set this in October because really I like things that are sorta future-set so if I go on Hiatus I can continue it when it's around the time it's supposedly set. WHICH WOULD BE BETTER! (thats why i have the journal entries)  
**_

* * *

**DAY:** _Thursday Oct. 09th, 2014.  
_**TIME:** _03:32 pm. _  
**CURRENT LOCATION:** _Skaia Rehab and Mental Hospital._  
**STATE OF CONDITION:** _Feeling fine, records say okay health._

_Dear journal,_

_Apparently my name is Karkat Vantas. At least, that's what everyone has been calling me these past two weeks. I don't remember what happened at all. I just remember my parents and my brother. That's all I know and that's all I care to know for the rest of my life. I learned that I didn't have many friends, and I can understand that. I seem to keep looking over my arms and notice that I probably hated myself with all the numerous scars on them. I got my phone and iPod back today so I could look over what kinds of things I liked. I apparently used to fantasize about some boy whom I don't know of. From the looks of it I seemed to be heart broken over the knowledge that they're with someone else, another person of whom I don't know of.  
_

_I also learned that I was recently in a car crash that was caused from my own hand. I have to keep wondering if I have problems or not. I apparently tried to commit suicide since the doctors and the said police say that I didn't try to stop. If I even knew why I was trying to commit suicide in the first place I would know. But I don't so for now they're just saying that I have a concussion and that I'm lucky to be alive right now. At least, I think I'm lucky to be alive right now. I'm not sure. The woman that is saying that she's my mother, and I believe her, was sobbing when I woke up and my brother and father, again they say they are and I believe them, weren't even in the room. At least, my father was. My brother was in the same state as my mother, sobbing and smothering me._

_The doctors are saying that I'm gonna be going back home soon, so I don't have to write on a piece of hospital paper. I also over-heard them talking to my parents about me and "School", they're gonna have me continue going. But I'll have to catch up on all my missing work and lesson plans in a separate room at school before going back to the classes. I'm okay with that. I should end this quickly and add this onto a computer later on. Until then, I will update on these three scraps of paper._

**TIME:** _03:58 pm._

You set down the pen and paper and looked over at what you wrote. You couldn't even really recall anything. All you really remembered was some parts of the crash that you were told about. Which was driving off of a bridge. How you even survived, you don't know. You do know that you were in the water. God you hope your car was still in tact. At least you think it was your car. God you hope that car was still in tact. You heard the door open and you turned your head to see who you were pretty sure was your brother. He better just be checking up on you and nothing completely stupid.

"Hey Karkat. H9w are y9u h9lding up?" You had to respond to that name so you could get a better hang at it. "I'm doing fine...uh..." "Kankri." "Oh. I'm doing fine Kankri." "That's g99d, heh, 9ut 9f everything we've ever talked, well argued, a69ut, I never th9ught y9u'd have t9 ask me what my name was." "Yeah..." "9h, s9rry, if this is making y9u unc9mf9rta6le then I'm s9-" "It's fine, I don't mind it." He sat there for a minute like you just told him some horrendous lie. "9h. Well. That's a first." Since you didn't know how to respond you just nodded. He got the hint quickly. "I'm g9nna g9, see y9u at h9me Karkat." "Anytime." He left, shutting the door.

After an hour or so, you don't know how long it's been you've been too busy looking through your iPod to see what kinds of music you liked. Apparently it was weird music, bands like Blink 182 and Panic! At The Disco and even Red. You can't say that they aren't bad. Oh wait where were you? Sorry you sorta gout off-track. But anyways, after an hour or so the doctor let you leave and go home. Which was pretty cool since the first thing you did when you came home was just walk around quietly and look at everything. You heard a chuckle from your dad.

"So um..." You turned and looked at your dad, who had made everyone else leave the room. "You remembering the place?" "A little...not really though." "Yeah." "I think there's something missing though." "Really?" "Yeah um...did we have a family pet?" "Do actually, she's probably upstairs in your room." You were confused so you went upstairs to one of the few rooms. One was definitely not your room, but you recognized it as a safe place. How you recognize it as that is unknown, but you closed it and looked in another room. That room was filled with nothing but books and red. Yeah, you were positive that this was DEFINITELY NOT YOUR ROOM. You quickly closed the door and stood there for a minute.

"Um...okay then." You mumbled to yourself as you turned around to a door covered in 'Hello, my name is...' stickers with different writing on it. You opened the door and quickly found yourself with a Pomeranian. A really excited Pomeranian. You picked her up and looked at her collar. "Lucy huh? Heh, hi Lucy." She started licking your face and yipping happily. Well, you clearly remember her now. Sorta. Not really you don't remember her, but you do remember her barking.

God you hope you remember everything before the end of this year.

* * *

_**Yeah I sorta added some of the bands I like to keep the "Karkat Vantas likes Punk and Rock" headcanon ALIVE AND HEALTHY.  
**_

_**And yeah I don't really fucking care about the whole "IT'S JULY/AUGUST NOT FUCKING OCTOBER YOU IGNORANT BITCH!" YEAH I MEANT TO DO THAT SO DON'T TRY TO HASSLE ME! **_

_**God I love having fanfictions to help me out with actual real world problems (im sorta in a weird argument with my matesprit and idk if were gonna split or not) and junk (i havent eaten since 9 am and its like 5 now and im starving and thirsty help) so yeah w/e. **_


	2. School and Tragedy (Sorry, Hiatus)

_***tries to update like usual: writes forever then actually posts after weeks of waiting agony* **_

* * *

**Date: **_Mon Oct. 13th, 2014_  
**Time: **_7:56 pm_  
**Current location: **_Home for the rest of this shit. _  
**Current mental state: **_Fuck this no more of this. _

_I would start with "Dear journal" if I wasn't so tired so let's just cut to the caste. _

_Anyways, today was my first day back to school. I got all of my stuff done easily. I talked to some of my "friends", I only recognized Sollux, Gamzee, and Aradia. I got talked to by most of them. And I kept running into one of them everywhere I went. Right next to my locker (he had to show me my locker combination and his locker is next to mine too), in ALL OF MY CLASSES, and he kept talking to me at lunch. The weird thing about him is that he always wore these shades. I didn't get why, but he was instantly mysterious. I want to get to know him more, whoever that mysterious boy is. _

_Meanwhile, I'm reading through some of the things I have on my computer. I have a tumblr. Now, I don't fucking know what tumblr is, but I have over 21,000 posts. And they're all bands and tv shows and gay rights. God I must have been fucking weird with everyone else. I guess I didn't care though. I also seem to have an art program or two on here for drawing. I'm pretty fucking awful at it though. Well, online I mean, I'm actually pretty good at it on actual paper. Whatever, I'm just gonna end this I need to sleep.  
_

**Time:** _8__:12 pm_

You saved the journal into your computer documents before pulling away from your desk and laying on your bed. You stared at your ceiling before getting up and going to your window. You saw an ash tray and you went towards the drawer on the desk next to it, opening it and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. You guess since you probably saved these that you smoke. You pulled one out and sat in your desk chair, opening the window and looking outside at the chilly Autumn night, lighting the cigarette and blowing the smoke out the window. It felt good. You pulled your phone out, checking messages. Nothing from anybody but Dave Strider. You checked the messages and decided to chat with him.

**DS: hey you still up, i sorta want to talk to you about some shit  
KV: Yeah I'm up. I don't really know who you are but I'll talk to you I guess.  
DS: alright, well i sorta just wanted to talk to you about what happened at school today  
DS: and since you dont really remember me, when you get your memory back  
DS: just remember that im sorry  
KV: Sorry?  
KV: For what?  
DS: well, about a week or two before your accident you ended up getting into this huge argument with me, which i was the one that ended up needing to apologize, and we havent talked ever since until today and now  
KV: Oh. Well I'm gonna go to bed, I need the sleep for school tomorrow.  
DS: oh ok night  
KV: Night. **

You put your phone away and got up, putting out your cigarette and closing your window, going to sleep. When you woke up you heard loud screaming. You got up and went towards your door, opening it slowly to see Kankri doing the same. You both looked at each other before leaving your rooms towards the stairs. You heard a large slam and you both went downstairs, quickly seeing someone move across the room and out the door, closing it. Kankri quickly darted towards the kitchen, slowly backing up.

"K-K-Karkat, g9 upstairs. N9w." You nod and go upstairs, running into your dad on his way downstairs. You slide into your room and sit on the bed. You layed down before hearing your door open. You looked over at the door and saw Kankri shaking as he went over to you. "You okay Kankri?" "Y-Yeah. Dad said that I sh9uld stay in here f9r the night th9ugh." "Alright." He signed and closed the door, laying next to you. After a few minutes you heard an ambulance outside. "Kankri, what happened downstairs?" "9ur m9ther was sta66ed. Fr9m the l99ks 9f it, she must have died." "Oh." You rolled over, staring at your wall. You guess this was something bad, you don't really know.

You soon fell asleep, somewhat pleading that she didn't die.

* * *

_**whoops tragedy.  
**_


	3. Sweet, Sweet Misery

_**Here's an update on my life: Just broke up with someone.  
MEANWHILE~  
Here's an update on the story: **_

* * *

**DATE:** _Sat. Oct 18th, 2014_  
**TIME: **_04:38 am._

_So my mother was stabbed Monday night. She's recovering in the hospital now, so hopefully she's gonna be back soon. I've still not recovered my memory, but I remember some other things. Like, how to drive...even though it's suggested I don't do that at all. My locker combination, which apparently I have a system for it which is odd. My classes, which even with little memory I'm excelling in. Also, I've figured out the keys on my guitar, so I'm playing it more often.  
_

_So yesterday, Dave came over to me and talked to me during lunch. I have this odd feeling about him, I just don't know what it is. At first I thought I was going insane and he's a ghost but I talked to his friend John, and he's not a ghost, I'm just being paranoid. Thank god. Then I thought about what might have happened to make me hate him before my accident, so I asked him. He told me very little details, and he said that he did something that he shouldn't have. I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but I keep saying that I forgive him, he keeps saying it's my amnesia talking. _

_GODDAMMIT WHY ISN'T HE FUCKING ACCEPTING MY APOLOGY!?_

**TIME: **_04:43 am._

You turned your computer off and sighed. You hadn't been able to sleep since your mother got stabbed. And it has been brutal on everyone else, especially your dad who had to leave on a special business trip. You put in your earbuds and grabbed your guitar, sitting on your bed and listening to music, strumming along to it softly. You didn't focus on anything else, just your hands and the song. You stopped when you saw you had a new text message. You opened it up, it was Aradia.

* * *

**AM: hey karkat, h0w are y0u?  
KV: I'm good, why do you ask?  
AM: i was just w0ndering. h0ws y0ur m0ther d0ing?  
KV: I don't know, I haven't gone to visit her, or even bothered to ask anybody.  
AM: i see. hey, d0 y0u remember when we were little kids h0w we used t0 just hang 0ut at my h0use?  
KV: Yeah. We would fall asleep together on the couch while watching movies.  
AM: 0u0 i miss th0se days.  
KV: Me too. Although it's basically the only memories I have.  
AM: maybe we can hang 0ut s0metime, relive 0ur childh00d.  
KV: Aren't you dating Sollux or Equius?  
AM: s0llux and i haven't been t0gether since y0ur accident, and equius is with nepeta.  
KV: Oh. Well we can hang out Monday night then.  
AM: i'd like that. have a g00d m0rning karkat.  
KV: You too, Aradia.  
AM:  
**

* * *

~{Time skip}~**  
**

**DATE: **_Tue. Oct 21st, 2014_**TIME:**_ 03:12 am__._

_So I hung out with Aradia, and I just got back home. It was fun, we played Monopoly, watched Horror Movies, pranked her older sister Damara. I liked it. We fell asleep on the floor, so when I woke up she was laying on me. I had to wake her up to let her know I had to go home, she even offered to drive me back, but I told her that I'd walk. I think she likes me, she kissed my cheek, but it could of been platonic. She has a thing for Sollux. It's a known fact. _

_Either way, I still find it odd she and Sollux aren't back together yet. I talked to Dave on Monday as well, and by talked I mean he pinned me against the lockers during class. It took me awhile to get away and go to my class. But he...he kissed me. I don't get why he did it, but I quickly ran afterwards. There's some woods behind the school that if you walk through leads to another town. My house is near one section of it, so it's a bit different. I hid there. _

_I gotta end this, Kankri's knocking on my door._

**TIME:**_ 03:28 am._

You got up and opened your door, looking at your brother. He looked like he'd been crying.

"M9m died." You sighed, hugging him. He shook, crying into your shoulder. Since you weren't used to this kind of action, you tried your best to comfort him. He pulled away and sighed. "Dad's g9ing t9 6e h9me t9m9rr9w, and next Friday is the funeral. Y9u sh9uld g9 t9 sleep. Night Karkat." "Night." He walked back into his room and you closed your door, sitting on your bed and listening to music. You have gotten insomnia so you don't seem to bother with going to sleep. You checked the time after awhile, it was five am. You sighed and got up to get ready for school.

* * *

_**I'm not gonna deny that Karkat's gonna get in a bunch of different relationships. Maybe next chapter will have a flashback of a past relationship that he just remembered. And also, UGH TRAGEDY! **_


	4. Many Memorial Memories

_**Boom dey ada boom dey ada. **_

* * *

_FLASHBACK: _

_"Terezi! Give me back my book!" "N4h, 1 l1k3 th1s v3rs1on!" "If you lick it I SWEAR I will destroy you and your bulge sucking tongue!" "3w! Why would 1 h4v3 4 bulg3 suck1ng tongu3?" "TEREZI JUST GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!" "NO! H3H3H3!" "GODDAMMIT TEREZI PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!" "Terezi, I think y0u sh0uld give Karkat his b00k back." "Now why would 1 do th4t? 1 w4s just t34s1ng. H3r3 K4rkl3s. H3h3h3!" "Don't fucking grab my book again." "Why? G4SP! 1s 1t your D14RY K4RKL3S!?" ")(e)(e)(e." "W-What? N-No!" "Oh! Karkat has a diaaaaaaaary!" "Shut up Vriska!" "You really have a diary Karkat?" "NO! JOHN SHUT UP!" "Hey, it's okay to have a diary dude." "Okay 8ut seriously, is it a diary? I am just dyiiiiiiiing to know!" "IT'S NOT A FUCKING DIARY!" "I think Karkat's right, it's n0t a diary." "Thank you Aradia!" "If anything it may just be a journal he may just write in. There's a difference." "And you lost my trust yet again Aradia." "Pfft- AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOG! AHAHAHAHAHA! II CANT BREATHE!" "Fuck you Sollux." "No thank2, II don't fuck my friiend2." "Grrrrrrrrrrr!" "Hey guys, maybe we should just let Karkat go and just go chill." "Fuck you Strider!" _

* * *

_FLASHBACK:  
_

_"Dad why are you making me hang out with Kankri and his friends, they're LAAAAME!" "You need to get the grasp of being a teenager son." "More like you're torturing me." "Hey, that is NOT how you talk to your father." "FINE!" "Don't back-sass your mother!" "Whatever." "GRRRR!" "You know what? Fuck you dad!" "THAT IS IT YOU-" "KARSON SIGNLESS VANTAS!" "Sorry honey." "Karkat, just go upstairs, just...just go into your room." "Fine, not like this family even fucking deserves me." "Now don't say that sweetie." "Don't call me sweetie, I'm not Kankri. I'm not your beloved son, I'm not the honor roll student, I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I'M NOT A PERFECT ASSHOLE LIKE DAD!" "KARKAT. ROOM. NOW." "HOW ABOUT FUCK YOU BOTH!" _

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_"2o, II wa2 iin my room, ju2t doiing my thiing. Whiich ii2 hackiing of cour2e, when II hear 2omeone down2taiir2 talkiing to Tuna. Of cour2e II ju2t thought maybe iit wa2 dad or even Latula. Later II heard yelliing 2o II go down2taiir2 two 2ee what iit ii2. Dad and Latula were ju2t 2iittiing on the couch playiing Mariio Cart wiith Miituna." "Oh wwoww Sol, nice story, maybe you can tell a story about me stabbin your eyes out wwith my fork." "How about you ju2t 2hut the fuck up. My famiily can at LEA2T GET LAIID!" "WWOWW SOL! WWOWW!" "N0w S0llux, his family CAN GET LAID. I mean, he w0uldn't be here if they can't." "Well, HE CAN'T GET LAIID." "THAT IS IT SOL!" "OH IIT2 ON ED!" "S0llux sit d0wn, y0u're making a scene." "...Fiine." "Double fine." "Hehehe." "WWhat2 2o funny?" "Double fiine." "WWhat's that supposed to mean?" "Nothiing." "Fiine." "Karkat y0u're awfully silent, whats wr0ng?" "Nothing." "Aww, come on Kar, you can tell us." "It's nothing." "Guy2, ju2t let KK be hii2 2iilent 2elf." "Thanks Sollux." "No problem bro." _

* * *

_FLASHBACK:  
_

_"Karkat, y9u have t9 talk t9 m9m and dad." "No." "Karkat, please." "I said NO KANKRI!" "Well y9u d9n't have t9 6e harsh a69ut it." "HOW ABOUT YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Karkat y9u d9n't have t9 yell." "GET OUT OF MY ROOM FUCKASS!" "D9N'T Y9U DARE USE LANGUAGE LIKE THAT WITH ME! I AM Y9UR 6R9THER AND ST9P M9CKING ME WITH Y9UR HAND THIS INSTANT!" "Why don't you just go to your boyfriends house and fuck him, it'd be a bett-" "WHY D9N'T Y9U JUST N9T GET INT9 MY 6USINESS!" "OW THAT FUCKING HURT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" "WHY D9N'T Y9U JUST ACTUALLY TALK T9 9UR PARENTS!" "I DON'T NEED TO TALK TO THEM JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" "N9!" "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" "WHY SH9ULD I!?" "YOU'RE FUCKING TRIGGERING ME BY BEING IN MY SPACE! NOW LEAVE!" "9h dear, 9h I am s9 s9rry if I triggered y9u in any way. I'll leave." "ALRIGHT! JEGUS! GOOD!" _

* * *

_FLASHBACK:  
_

_"Karkat, I need to talk to you." "What is it Dave?" "I just...I need to talk to you." "Fine, then talk to me." "Alright, well, okay. So you seem distant from everyone, it's sorta freaking me out." "Uh...Dave you're sorta getting close." "And you're being distant." "D-Dave..." "Karkat I just don't want to be worried about you." "I am LITERALLY pinned to the lockers right now Dave." "Karkat, you're seriously scaring me about what's going on." "D-Da-" "..." "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING KISS ME!?" "I-" "NO! JUST FUCKING! NO!" "KARKAT WAIT!" "NO!" _

* * *

_FLASHBACK:  
_

_"Karkat? Sweetie where are you going at this time of night?" "Nowhere. I'm just going on a short drive. I'll be back later." "Sweetie, I'd like it if you just stayed home." "Mom, I'm going on a DRIVE." "Karkat I said no." "MOM I'M GOING!" "KARKAT ALEXANDER VANTAS YOU ARE STAYING HOME!" "WHY!? BECAUSE YOU THINK IF I STAY HOME AT NIGHT MY LIFE ISN'T GONNA GET ANY WORSE THAN THIS!?" "Sweetie, I was in your room while you were at school today." "YOU WERE IN MY ROOM!?" "Yes, and sweetie, I'm VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" "Why? What the fuck did you find? My writing journals?" "No, I was going through your desk." "Oh god." "All this time I thought, I just THOUGHT you were the little angel I gave birth to. You're smoking BEHIND MY BACK!?" "It's not like it wasn't noticeable, I reek of the stuff." "I thought you were just hanging out over at the Megido's." "Nope, it's ALL MINE!" "I also found this." "Mom, give it to me." "Show me your arms." "No." Then you aren't having it back." "GIVE IT TO ME." "SHOW ME YOUR ARMS." "FUCK YOU!" "KARKAT GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" "FUCK NO!" "KARKAT YOU BETTER NOT BE LEAVING!" "I AM! FUCK YOU! BYE MOM!" "I SWEAR TO GOD KARKAT WHEN YOU GET BACK YOUR ASS WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU WILL HAVE TO GRADUATE FROM UNDER MY ROOF YOU WILL BE SO GROUNDED!" "FUCK YOU!" _

* * *

You sat up in your bed panting. What the fuck was all that? You looked around and at your clock. 02:41 pm. Shit you slept through school. You layed back down, trying to remember what even happened in those dreams. You sighed and got up, grabbing a journal and writing all you could remember from what you dreampt. It was brief since most of them you forgot. All you could really remember was Dave kissing you, your argument with your mother, and your fight with your parents and brother. You sighed and closed the journal, tossing it across the room. You curled up, starting to sob. You heard your door open slightly as someone walked in and sat next to you.

"Hey Karkat, I didn't know you were home." You stayed silent, listening to who was talking, it was your father. "I thought you had gone to school already, Kankri told me that he didn't see you around the house this morning when I came home. Look, if it's anyt-...what's this?" You lifted your head to see your dad picking up the journal and looking through what you recently wrote. "Ah, this fight, I remember it clearly. Oh boy I was so mad at you. Hehe. Ah, you know Karkat, if it's anything, I don't mind our past arguments. What matters is you're still here. Okay?" You nodded, choking down sobs. He held you close, stroking your hair. "Hey, if it's any consolation, you get your anger from me, not your mother. Well, some of your anger you get from your mother. You have my sass though." You chuckled, hugging him. "I love you Karkat, don't think that I don't." "Love you too Dad."

* * *

_**Flashback nightmares and Fatherly love aww! **_


	5. Flash Memory

_**TW: #Im Not Really Even Sorry But There May Be Some Self Harm Or Drug Use In This But I Dont Know Just Watch Out Okay?**_

* * *

**DATE: **Fri Oct 24th, 2014_  
_**TIME: **_07:31 PM._

_So, I have been having dreams, nightmares even, from my past. God, no wonder I wanted to die, I've been bullied, broken-hearted, cheated, lied to, and even messed with. I've been recording my dreams lately and I can confirm from talking to my friends and family about them they are memories I keep trying to remember. I hope that I can remember them before the year's over. Jesus I am seriously bored.  
_

_So I talked to Dave about the whole kiss thing, he kept denying it. I'm starting to wonder why he keeps denying it, but then I just try and forget about it. If he won't talk to me about it then so be it. I'll talk to him about it eventually though. Eventually. _

**TIME:** _07:42 PM._

You sighed, getting up and laying in your bed. You didn't want to even fall asleep, you just sort of did. You hated it.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Karkat you've been really quiet. What's wrong sweetie?" "Nothing." "Now now, Karkat you should answer your mother." "Nothing's wrong, haven't you thought about maybe I just don't have anything to say?" "It's 6ecause he g9t kissed at sch99l t9day." "SHUT UP KANKRI!" "Who kissed you sweetie?" "Nobody, leave me alone about it!" "I didn't know my son had someone who liked him, who is she?" "No." "...Okay, who is HE?" "I don't want to talk about it, I'm going up to my room." "Sweetie, aren't you gonna finish, or even START your dinner?" "I'll eat it tomorrow morning." "N9 y9u w9n't. Y9u d9n't even eat lunch at sch99l." "What?" "Karkat you aren't eating?" "KANKRI I FUCKING HATE YOU!" "Karkat get back here!" "NO!" "KARKAT VANTAS YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" "Sweetie, just let him go to his room. He just needs to vent his anger out." "How?" "M9st likely 6y ranting a69ut everything 9n Face699k." "He never rants on Facebook." "His private Face699k. He has a separate Face699k s9 n969dy can 6ug him." "Oh dear." "WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL TALKING ABOUT ME!?" "SON!" "DAD!" _

* * *

_FLASHBACK:  
_

_"Karkat, your uncle Slick is here!" "Fine, I'm downstairs." "Hey Karkat." "Hey Slick." "Hi Karkat!" "Hey Miss. Paint." "Oh boy Karkat, you've gotten bigger since I last saw you, have you been eating your vegetables." "...Yes?" "Ah, well my dear sister, I've got news for you guys." "What is it." "Me and Miss. Paint have decided to tie the knot." "Erm...what?" "We're getting married, I swear this kid doesn't even know what most of the things I say even mean." "Oh." "I'm excited about it, aren't you Slick?" "Of course I am doll." "Hehehe." "Excuse me while I go and hide in my room and pretend not to vomit." "Karkat, you better not." "Ah, Signy, just let him go." "Don't call me Signy." "Ah, well you are my sisters husband, just live with it, we're family." "Don't mind Slick, he's be-"_

* * *

_FLASHBACK:  
_

_"S0 Karkat, wh0 d0 y0u have a crush 0n?" "Hey KK, who ii2 the lucky giirl, or guy, whatever you liike?" "Come on Karkitty! Who is it? Is she/he purrfect!?" "I don't wanna say." "WWhy Kar? Is it one of us?...Is it Strider?" "W-WHAT!? FUCK NO!" "It's Strider." "NO IT'S NOT AMPORA!" "KK, II thiink ED'2 riight.""IT'S NOT STRIDER!" "Guys, I think Karkitty knows who he wants. But we all know it's Dave, omg, I ship it SOOOOOO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRDDD! 333333K!" "Oh my GOD NEPETA! Can you NOT make my life fucking worse?" "Aw, Crabkat. It's okay. Besides, even if you don't like Dave, I t)(ink you two would be good toget)(er." "Thanks Feferi." "Hehehe." "Sollux, don't be mean to Karcrab. Same with you -Eridan." "Nyeh!" "Whatever FF, II'm 2tiill wiith AA." "0h S0llux."  
_

* * *

You woke up, groaning loudly before laying back down. Why is everyone in your life always angry with you? Or even teasing you. Or anything. You sat up again, sighing. You looked over towards your desk, soon getting up. You sat in your computer chair, looking through your desk drawers. You sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, quickly sighing and wheeling over to your window, sighing and opening it, lighting one of them and smoking it. You did this for three more cigarettes before putting them away and laying in your bed, sighing. You sigh a lot.

You guess you could call it a night, even if it was only 2 am. You didn't care anyways, so why even bother?

* * *

_**HEY~~~ AN UPDATE~~~**_

_**This story is sort of getting a bit..."?" so um...yeah...**_

_**FUCK I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**I AM TOO YOUNG TO GO TO PRISON!**_

_**I have to start High School. God help me. **_


	6. Picture Books (WRITERZ BLOCK FUCK)

_**So I got a review asking if Karkat and Kankri's parents are The Signless/Sufferor and The Disciple. Will answer later.  
**_

* * *

It was a nice cold October evening, you guess you could say that but it was pouring outside and all you had with you was just a picture book that you smuggled out of the house. You decided that you needed to have your own private time to look through things yourself. You are currently in your own car about, well you could say, 20 miles from your house and out of town on the freeway. You were just casually flipping through it, seeing all the small memories that you had no clue about anyways. Well, some of them you had no clue about, but the rest were things you remembered. Hey, that birthday was awesome.

You sighed as you flipped through it, soon being startled by your phone. New text from Kankri.

**KV: KARKAT VANTAS WHERE ARE Y9U WE D9N'T KN9W WHERE Y9U ARE GET 6ACK HERE THIS INSTANT!  
KV: KARKAT I'M SERI9US C9ME 6ACK DAD'S W9RRIED!  
KV: ... Karkat?  
KV: Fine. If y9u're g9ing t9 d9 it that way, fine.  
KV: I have y9ur guitar.  
KV: Really n9 text 6ack?  
KV: 9h g9d.  
KV: Y9u're pr96a6ly driving 6ack t9 kill me.  
KV: I'll put it 6ack!  
KV: 9kay s9 I didn't t9uch y9ur guitar.  
KV: Y9u aren't even replying t9 me are y9u 9kay?  
KV: Karkat?  
KV: Alright then, I h9pe y9u will c9me h9me s99n.  
KV: 6ye Karkat.**

You were still unsure how all that happened. You don't care, you guess you can just drive back and go home. And now your car won't start great. You better reply back to him, probably he can help you, if not then you're fucked.

**KV: I'm not on my way home.  
****KV: Why n9t?  
KV: My car won't start, so I'm stuck.  
KV: Where are y9u, may6e I can c9me get y9u.  
KV: I'm about 20 miles out of town.  
KV: On the freeway.  
KV: Karkat, 9h g9g are y9u seri9us?  
KV: Very.  
KV: If I'm n9t 9ut there in half an h9ur then I'm n9t c9ming.  
KV: Okay. Later Kankri.  
KV: 6ye.  
**

Well that could have been slightly better. You sighed and leaned back in your car. Since it's probably going to be awhile before anyone gets you, you can probably start to s- wait a minute.

Someone is tapping on your window.

* * *

_**Alright, so I'm just going to leave a cliff-hanger on this for now. **_

_**So, like I got a review, I am going to explain the family order of The Vantas AND The Leijon family.**_

_**SO IT STARTS WITH TWO TROLLS: They have two kids, one of Olive blood and one of Mutant Red blood. This is before earth, since my time loops over. So in a sense, Karkat and Nepeta, as two unnamed trolls, have two kids named The Signless and The Disciple. These two kids end up doing what the Post-Scratch trolls did, they played SGRUB and won, but instead of Jack Noir going and fucking shit up for them, the scratch happens AFTER they get into the new universe, which is OUR current universe (or the one in this Fanfiction). **_

_**So, in a way, The Signless and The Disciple, with all of these new humans and trolls that come along, create a new universe and live in it. This is that universe that seems to be where this fanfiction is based in.**_

_**To answer the question "Is The Disciple Karkat's and Kankri's mother?", I am going to answer this RIGHT NOW:**_

_**Since all of Alternian/Beforus society is now mixed in with Earth cultures in different regions (Asia, Europe, Africa, Antarctica, North and South America, and Australia), that means that everybody is free to be with whomever they choose to be with UNDER THE LAW (fuck you law). **_

_**So, since The Signless and The Disciple were considered to be siblings, they acted like Siblings. As in they fought, she left for France and didn't really return. Meanwhile, The Signless went up to Canada and met a nice American/Canadian woman. This is where Karkat and Kankri's life starts.  
**_

_**Meanwhile, The Disciple moved from France to the more French areas of Canada with a French native, and they had Meulin and Nepeta. But since Mr. Frenchy Guy decided to fucking leave immediately when he found out she was going to have Nepeta, she moved down to America and had Nepeta there. Since all the Dancestor, or Pre-Scratch, trolls are technically about two to three years older than their other trolls, Meulin was just shy of her fourth birthday when Nepeta was born.**_

_**Due to my headcanons and the fact Karkat had his wriggling day when they started playing SGRUB, Karkat was born a year after Nepeta, making Nepeta the oldest Post-Scratch troll. IN MY HEADCANON, IT'S A HEADCANON!**_

_**So, since that occurred, The Signless and The Disciple are Karkat, Kankri, Meulin, and Nepeta's parents, but all of them aren't THEIR kids.**_

_**The Signless and his wife had Kankri and Karkat. **_

_**The Signless had a sister named The Disciple, who with her ex lover, had Meulin and Nepeta.**_

_**Basically, this is the troll version of my main Humanstuck headcanon that The Vantas' and The Leijon's are relatives. Since in my Humanstuck headcanon, Karkat and Kankri are American Canadian while Meulin and Nepeta are French Canadian. **_

_**Basically, Karkat and Kankri are cousins of Meulin and Nepeta. Kinda think it's stupid to ship Katnep and Kanlin now huh? (incest isnt THAT BAD)**_

_**Technically, they never knew that they were cousins until Kankri and Meulin had to do a history report on how Human and Troll civilization occurred. Since they learned about Meulin's mother and Kankri's father being siblings since they shared the same biological parents, they had to tell Karkat and Nepeta, just two young middle schoolers, that they were cousins. This ended in Karkat having the best reaction of "OH THANK GOD I DON'T HAVE TO HAVE HER CRUSHING ON ME WHOO! I WON'T GET KILLED BY EQUIUS! I DON'T HAVE TO DATE HER IT'S A CULTURAL TABOO! AW YEAH BOI!" and Nepeta's reaction of "*FAMILY ZONED*"**_

_**So, to answer the question, The Signless and The Disciple are siblings, they can't have kids that's fucking incest. (but its still cute amiright)**_

_**Yeah.**_


	7. Punk Rock 101 (Fucking shoot me okay)

_**Bowling For Soup reference amiright ladies?**_

* * *

You froze, slowly turning your head and looking out your window. You saw a pair of shades but that was plainly it. After a few minutes of staring the door opened and you saw Dave. Oh thank god it was him.

"Hey, you need help?" "Yeah, I'm sort of stuck here with no way of getting home, and my brother is supposed to be on his way." "Can you say that you got a ride and that I can get your car towed back to your place?" You blushed brightly, hopefully he didn't notice though. "Sure, thanks." He smiled, pulling away from the car as you grabbed your things and quickly stepped out, grabbing your keys. You heard something, soon stepping back from your car. Curiously, you closed the door, and soon it starts sliding down off the highway, tumbling down.

"Well...at least you got out first." You sigh, Dave wasn't helping that much.

* * *

"So um...we're at your house now." You looked over at Dave, noticing that you were, indeed, at your house. You looked at your house, then back at Dave, slowly starting to slide out, stopping for a bit. "Hm? What's wrong?" You turned towards Dave, kissing him passionately before sliding out, going to your house. You heard his car speed off and you slid inside, closing the door. The house was dark and so you were happy, soon the light was turned on and Kankri was sitting on the couch, staring at you.

"Have a g99d time Karkat?" "Um...sorry, I sort of got picked up and yeah." "I kn9w, I saw him dr9p y9u 9ff." You looked at him, sighing. "Alright, well I'm going to my room. Night." You walked towards the stairs, hearing him mumble a soft reply of 'g99dnight'.

You couldn't get to sleep. You don't know why, but you felt as though you couldn't sleep. You got up, sighing before you typed on your computer.

* * *

**TIME: **9:52 pm  
**DATE: **Tue, Oct. 28th, 2014

_So, I may actually be falling for Dave Strider. I actually kissed him when he dropped me off tonight. I guess this means I may want to be with him. I don't know. Honestly, I want to see where this goes from here on out. So if I don't write one of these, then I guess that's pretty much it. I don't know about this though. Whatever. I should try to sleep again since I haven't been able to sleep at all. I need the most sleep I can get. Maybe then I can at least try to remember my said memory._

_Wait, what if I actually have fallen in love with Dave before losing my memory and I'm trying to remember those feelings? I don't know. His lips felt soft though. Wait, I'm stalling I should stop typing this and get off on this. _

_Wait, fuck, get off of this. I meant that. Shit. I should just get off._

* * *

You stared at your screen, blushing madly. Why did you fucking type that, you knew that you could of changed it but no, you didn't, you just went along with it. You sighed and got out of your desk chair, laying on your bed and quickly falling asleep. You guess you just needed to get that off your chest, you don't know.

You felt an arm on you before you turned and looked up, seeing Kankri. It was bright all of a sudden, so you just closed your eyes before opening them again. He was looking down at you.

"Karkat, are y9u alright? I heard screaming fr9m y9ur r99m." "I'm fine. Trust me. I'm fine." "Alright, y9u gave me quite a scare. Y9u kn9w h9w triggering a l9ud scream can 6e t9 s9-" You threw your pillow at him, rolling over before he threw the pillow back at you. "At least have the c9mm9n c9urtesy 9f taking y9ur damn pill9w 6ack!" You smirked as he stormed out of your room, letting you sleep once again.

* * *

_**I AM BACK! I scream as I pull myself out of my grave because I have had no idea where to continue this because I honestly have no fucking idea how to fill in everything so this may be shorter than I intended it to be.**_


	8. Pre-Ending Authors Note

_**Welp, I guess this is a Pre-Ending Authors Note to bring you in on the scoop of -WHO FUCKING CARES! **_

_**Anyways, so blah blah blah, I had an ending picked out for this in like July then like I thought about it in September and I totally changed my idea ending, so now I'm gonna just fucking update with this shit.**_

_**Great, now fuck all of you and fucking listen to the backstory of how Karkat ended up in his Coma and getting Amnesia.**_

_**So, the story goes that Karkat decided to run away, driving his car to a bridge and driving off said bridge. **_

_**Now, meanwhile, there was Dave who saw this happen, so he dived into the goddamned river to retrieve him. Luckily he had a flashlight or else Karkat would have been a goner.**_

_**Now, as you all know it takes a bit of a while for a car to drown, but for Karkat's sake, he didn't really like to fully CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR! (lol P!ATD)**_

_**Now, as that happened, the car was sinking, so Dave got him out and pulled him up to the surface, giving him some CPR (maybe even Mouth-To-Mouth) and calling an ambulance. **_

_**Later, the doctors take him in and state that he will have to stay in a coma. **_

_**At least a month or so later, he woke up from the coma and didn't remember jack shit.**_

_**Then all this shit happened and now we're here, that's p much it.**_

_**so yeah, idk what im doing, whatever, blah blah blah, later losers**_

_**-ThiefofADHD**_


	9. Memories- End

_**FUUUUUUUUUUCK**_

* * *

You were walking around outside, it was freezing out. You looked up at the sky, it was dark and starry. You turned to your side, seeing a bridge. The bridge. You weren't able to stop yourself before you ran for it, looking everywhere. You studied the bridge, it was an old wooden bridge that allowed people to drive on it to get over to your area. You usually walked or drove to and from school because of this since this bridge is going to be torn down and replaced with an old one. You didn't care though. You looked over where the hole was where your car hit it, yeah, the hole's still there. You sighed before hearing a voice behind you.

"You checking out the wreckage?" You turned and saw Dave looking at you with a flashlight. He must have been a stoic prick, he still had his shades on. "Yeah... I have an odd feeling that something happened here." "Really now?" "Yeah, and it feels all too familiar." "Yeah. You know, I saw you wreck the night you drove over the bridge." "Really?" "Yeah, I saw your exact emotions as you did it, it scared me a bit, how you ended up keeping a strait face while you were crying." "I must have gotten used to it." "You also closed your eyes, honestly, from what I think, I might have been in the car with you before you drove off." You blinked, not sure you heard him correctly.

He walked closer to you, you were at the edge now. "Karkat, I think we both know what's happened." "What?" "You're dead, aren't you?" "What!?" "You're dead right now. You're fucking dead." "I am not dead." "Prove it then." You blinked, nodding. "Alright, I'll fucking prove it." And with that you fell backwards off the bridge, falling into the water.

* * *

All you could feel was the freezing cold water on you, you couldn't breathe. You felt trapped, as if you were pinned to something. You opened your eyes to see a cracked windshield. This is all too real. You closed your eyes and opened them, seeing Dave's shades-less face unbuckling you. You couldn't see his eyes from under the dark water, but they looked to be about a brownish color, you don't know. You felt him tug you up, you felt yourself lose consciousness. You felt the cold air hit your skin when you breached. After what seemed to be awhile, you opened your eyes to see Dave looking at you, it was dark, and you could tell you were on grass. He seemed to be talking on the phone, by the time you were able to see more clearly, your vision failed you and you blacked out, hearing a siren come by.

* * *

When you opened your eyes again, you heart a heart monitor beeping. You were staring at a white ceiling and you turned your head, seeing Dave, asleep right next to you. You lifted your hand, stroking his hair softly. He lifted his head, oh he wasn't sleeping.

"Karkat, y-you're okay!" "Y-Yeah..." He hugged you, and you couldn't help but hug him back, tears streaming down your eyes. "Fuck, dude, I thought you'd be dead by now." "...Dave, how long have I been out?" "Karkat, it's almost midnight." "On what day?" "30th of October." "Alright." You hugged him tighter, sighing.

"Dave." "Yeah?" "I love you."

It was silent for a minute.

"...I love you too, Karkat."

_~Fin_

* * *

**_I didn't know how to end it and so it just ended up like this, so..._**

**_~Fin_**


End file.
